Important NPCs
Belzekar, race: unknown. The heroes met Belzekar when they explored the tunnel in the mysterious ruined city. He appeared interested in them, and hired them to do a job for him. He is about 7 feet tall, muscular, wears his hair in dreadlocks, and had a smart yet cunning look in his eye. He is also the leader of the Snake Pistols, which appears to be a local criminal organization. The power and influence of the Snake Pistols is unknown at the time, but the underground base had around 40 individual warriors. The base also had a large, distinct cage in the center of it where the heroes individually dualed feral alien creatures with claws. Belzekar said the heroes could return to him at any time if they were interested in doing more work. - (DEAD) Thando Mavlin, race: Human. A charming looking human that the heroes met at the Space Bar. He was supposed to pick up the crate that the heroes brought to the Space Bar, before things turned sour. He wears a distinct green jumpsuit and carries nothing more than a pistol. - Bleep Gorp, race: Human. A Xenon medical officer and scientist. He wears a black surgical robe, with leather gloves and boots. His eyes are sunken in his head, he is balding, and his teeth are misshapen and give him a creepy demeaner. The party awoke in a cell on the XSS Goliath to the sound of Gorp pushing a cart down the corridor toward them. The cart had a game wheel on it with an arrow that spins around, reading to four different options that would decide a captured individuals fate. Bleep Gorp later initiated surgery on Ordas, severing all of his limbs. An unknown factor intervened in the situation, which saved the heroes their fates. Ordas' limbs were surgically reattached, except for his right arm which was replaced by a cybernetic arm. - Commander Xeklik, race: droid (?). When the heroes went into their new Xenon shuttle, they met a mysterious droid who claimed to be their new commander, and had the power to destroy them at any time. He seems to be a good source of information, and has the ability to upload data onto the heroes helmet HUDs as well as the ships nav computer. As far as the heroes can tell, he consists of a grey silver box with a red robotic eye on the front, next to a green digital display. The box has handles on either side of it, and also has straps which allow him to be worn as a backpack, or front pack. - President Ulktork, race: Velusian. ? After the heroes infiltrated the presidential outpost on Velusia, Xenon installed a shadow president, Ulktork. ? The former regime was at odds with the corporation, and competition for business left both planets with a decrease in profits due to sanctions imposed on the other. ? Although open hostilities were scarce, many feared that an interplanetary war would break out. ? President Ulktork is secretly in the pocket of Xenon, and will do whatever it takes to ensure that his planet stays in line. ? The Presidential Outpost is guarded by 15 XSF soldiers, and his personal bodyguards include an Abyssin brute named Brukis, and minion Tob. ? Of the infiltration, only two Velusian soldiers remain at the outpost, Capt Olorg, and Cpl Heeov. ? The two are currently overseeing the Outposts spice operation, taking advantage of the high-end equipment.